All I Need Is The Love You Breathe
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Ses doigts traceraient lentement les contours de son tatouage, s'attardant sur les quatres feuilles du trèfle, et il l'interrogeraient du regard. Encore une chose qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée de cette poupée aux cheveux de neige qui le hantait depuis plus de sept ans. -La chance, hein ?" Edo Rogue x Edo Yukino. Réponse au défi de Lunara Chan.


Hello ! Je me suis donc défoncée pour poster cet OS qui traînait avant de partir en vacances. C'est une réponse au défi de **Lunara Chan** sur le Forum Fairies Fans (qui est soit dit en passant un forum absolument génial -et rempli de fous, heheh)

Je me suis éclatée avec les décors d'Edolas, je l'avoue. Et bien évidemment, j'ai dépeint Edo Rogue et Edo Yukino comme je les imagine. Rien de canon dans cet OS.

Le principe était d'écrire sur un personnage (ou un pairing) dont on le connait pas le personnage d'Edolas. Comment ça mon choix est prévisible ? Vous voulez ma tronçonneuse là ou je pense ? Maintenant taisez vous et lisez, fufufu.

C'était mon cri du coeur, pardonnez moi pour la vulgarité de mes propos, il est pratiquement une heure du matin..et je meurs ?

**Pairing** : Edo Rogue x Edo Yukino

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à ce trolleur professionnel de Mashima.

Et j'en profite pour vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews sur mes autres fictions, à vous, amateurs de RoYu ! NOUS DOMINERONS LE MONDE, JE L'AI PREDIT. JE VOUS AIME TOUS.

* * *

**_You're my Four-Leaf Clover._**

_Le ciel s'effeuillait en pétales de neige. Lentement, la campagne était ensevelie sous le givre. C'était calme. Le vent sifflait doucement, comme une mélodie qui lui gelait les oreilles. Les flocons voletaient comme des papillons de glace, et se posaient sur ses joues rougies par le froid, dans ses cheveux d'ébène. L'air glacé traversait les mailles en laine de son écharpe, qu'il s'empressa de resserer autour de son cou._

_L'école était finie. Leurs cartables avaient été négligement jetés sur le sol froid et humide. Le soleil déclinait lentement sur Edolas, et lui, rêvait tranquillement, assis sur les rails d'un chemin de fer désaffecté. La neige scintillait encore sur les branches décharnées des arbres. Les étincelles de givre tourbillonnaient dans ses yeux émerveillés._

_Elle jouait à l'équilibriste, ses pieds avançant lentement sur les rails de métal. Les bras écartés comme les ailes d'un papillon, elle semblait sur le point de s'envoler, ses cheveux d'ivoire flottant doucement au gré de la brise, tandis qu'elle tentait de rester stable sur la fine ligne de fer._

_ll lui souriait, et restait assis au milieu de la voie, son regard rouge scrutant les montagnes coiffées de neige._

_Puis il prononçait son nom. Presque comme un murmure, d'une voix douce. Juste pour qu'elle tourne la tête, et qu'il croise son regard aubrun, dans lequel le soleil allumait des nuances de doré. Elle lui rendait son sourire, avant de reprendre son équilibre._

_Et le rêve se brisait là, comme si on avait soufflé les nuages, pour révéler le soleil, emportant les chimères du songe au loin._

**Yukino.**

C'était tout ce qu'il parvenait à saisir de chacun de ces rêves qui refusaient de s'estomper. C'était frustrant. Parce que Rogue était incapable de savoir à quoi tous ces souvenirs correspondaient. Comme s'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle, pour que tout s'éclaire, que ces bribes de vie effacées prennent enfin un sens.

Rogue soupira. Encore elle.

La brise effleurait doucement son visage, et la lumière d'un soleil timide étendait ses pâles rayons jusque dans la vallée qui surplombait la colline sur laquelle Rogue s'était arrêté pour se reposer. Et avait fini par s'endormir.

Assis en tailleur sur l'herbe en friche de la forêt, il prenait son temps, sachant qu'il avait largement le temps d'être rentré avant la tombée de la nuit. Ses prunelles sanglantes papillonnèrent lentement, balayant la clairière d'un regard calme, mais où l'on pouvait presque discerner un sourire. L'atmosphère douce, presque irréelle de ce début d'après midi d'automne dans les montagnes lui faisait du bien. Les couleurs acidulées de l'été avaient laissé place à des nuances plus chaudes, abandonnant le vert citronné pour donner aux feuilles une teinte orangée. Il entendait les sons caractéristiques désignant chaque animal de la forêt. Un papillon aux ailles mordorées voleta un instant devant ses yeux aux paupières closes.

Le brun renversa la tête en arrière pour s'étirer, les muscles engourdis par sa longue marche. Ses cheveux noirs de jais effleurèrent les brins d'herbe sèche qui poussaient ça et là dans la terre cuite par le soleil.

Rogue respira l'air frais à plein poumons, parvenu au bord de la falaise. De là où il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur la chaîne de montagnes qui se dressait fièrement au sud d'Edolas.

La falaise abrupte descendait en pente rapide dans la vallée. Tantôt verte, tantôt ocre, la végétation serpentait partout sur les rocs qui se dressaient en contrebas.

Rogue mit ses mains en visière pour visualiser le chemin qu'il prendrait. Orga lui avait parlé d'une cascade, et d'arbres aux feuilles mauves.

Mais partout où il posait les yeux, la végétation s'étendait, en nuances d'orangé et de violet.

Et vers laquelle de ces cascades devait-il se diriger ? Depuis la falaise où il était posté, la vallée colorée était parsemée de quelques villages éloignés dans la nature, qui devaient être à plusieurs jours de marche, à vue d'oeil. Un temple se dressait sur l'un des pics qui semblait saupoudré de fleurs mauves.

Le brun tenta en vain de se souvenir du nom de ces plantes empoisonnées contre lesquelles Orga l'avait mis en garde. Cette espèce mortelle dont le poison était utilisé par les fabricants d'armes clandestins, mais que le gouvernement d'Edolas refusait de détruire, au risque de décimer le quart des montagnes du pays de toute végétation. Cette peste végétale était la seule raison pour laquelle cette vallée était quasiment déserte. Il devait à tout prix la différencier des feuilles de la même couleur qu'Orga lui avait demandé de lui rapporter.

Rogue pouvait distinguer d'autres sommets, perdus dans la brume, au delà des cimes des plus hauts sapins. Un pont en bois se dressait entre deux flancs de montagnes. Le brun suivit du regard l'eau limpide qui coulait en dessous, serpentait a travers la végétation et s'élançait dans le vide pour terminer dans un immense lac, enfermé dans les montagnes. Un lac moucheté de petits îlots mordorés. Les falaises rocailleuses aux reflets violets qui portaient les autres cascades semblaient bien trop abruptes pour être escaladées.

Rogue haussa les épaules, et se remit en route, s'enfonçant à l'intérieur des terres, ses semelles foulant tranquillement l'herbe aux couleurs d'absinthe.

* * *

Yukino passa une main dans sa chevelure bleutée.

Elle marchait, et le soleil faisait miroiter ses courts cheveux argentés. Elle n'avançait pas si lentement. Juste assez pour apprécier le paysage. Et assez vite pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Et les rares nuages qui passaient dans le ciel accompagnaient sa marche dans les montagnes d'Edolas.

Les sangles de son sac à dos claquaient contre ses cuisses, et les flèches cahotaient doucement dans le carquois fixé sur son épaule droite.

Un tatouage en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles s'étalait en différents tons de vert sur son épaule gauche, s'effeuillant sur son bras. Les lignes d'émeraude du dessin contrastaient sur sa peau d'opaline.

La chance, c'était sa force.

Et le gouvernement d'Edolas en avait besoin, de sa chance. Oh, ça pouvait paraître léger, comme motif pour l'embaucher. Surtout pour des recherches aussi secrètes que celles ci. Seulement, là où les autres s'étaient perdus dans les forêts pendant des mois sans rien trouver, elle avait immédiatement trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Rapidement, en plus. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait à chercher un gisement de cristal lacryma, dans les montagnes reculées de cette partie du pays. Elle le trouverait. Forcément.

Yukino marchait depuis plusieurs heures, sans que la fatigue ne se ressente plus que ça dans ses muscles.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva perchée au dessus d'une falaise, Yukino sortit une boussole dorée de l'une des multiples poches de son gilet. Les aiguilles tourbillonnèrent un instant, avant de se stabiliser sur le nord. Elle allait dans la bonne direction. Comme toujours.

La cascade grondait, faisant vibrer le sol sous ses pieds. Un sourire étira ses lèvres pâles. Le gisement de lacryma était censé se trouver derrière le rideau liquide, dans une grotte reculée. Elle réfléchissait distraitement au moyen le plus rapide d'accéder à l'arrière de la cascade. Les parois lisses striées de fissures, jonchées de mousse humide étaient peu recommandables. Yukino pesait le pour et le contre, lorsqu'un bruissement étouffé lui fit faire volte-face.

Quelqu'un arrivait. L'herbe sèche craquait sous ses pieds, et il lui semblait même l'entendre siffler. Sans ciller, la blanche banda son arc. Ces montagnes étaient quasiment désertes. Ce qui n'empêchait pas de faire des mauvaises rencontres. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait abattu deux malfrats depuis le début de l'année. Mais quel genre de bandit sifflait en marchant ?

Elle encocha une flèche, attendant de voir qui surgirait de derrière ces arbres au feuilles mauves.

Cette chevelure d'obsidienne doucement soulevée par le vent. Ces yeux couleur cerise, qui la fixaient, à la frontière entre l'incrédulité et la . Et ce sourire presque irréel qui finit par illuminer son visage.

**-Rogue**, bredouilla t-elle.

Un violent mal de crâne vrilla les tempes du brun au moment où son prénom franchit les lèvres tremblantes de la blanche.

Cette chevelure bleutée, ces yeux chocolat.

Mais, pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas à s'en souvenir ?

C'était la fille qui la hantait. C'était cet ange aux cheveux de neige qui habitait ses songes, s'insinuait dans ses pensées.

C'était elle, avec quelques années de plus. C'était elle, vêtue d'un débardeur à rayures blanches et vertes, d'un gilet sans manches, et d'un short en jean, le tout complété par une paire de bottes à lacets qui complétaient cette tenue pratique et confortable. Et c'était étrange. Parce que la fille de ses rêves portait toujours des robes. Avait toujours un visage doux.

Elle lui ressemblait tellement. Mais elle était tellement plus que tous ces songes. Elle était réelle. Elle était forte, elle était vivante.

Et cette fille là l'envoûtait encore plus.

Rogue lui sourit. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre. Il lui sourit parce qu'il était heureux de la rencontrer, heureux de savoir qu'elle n'était pas une simple fantaisie de son imagination.

Rogue lui sourit, et ses jambes se firent de plomb, comme si tous les kilomètres qu'elle venait de marcher lui tombaient dessus d'un seul coup.

_**-Mais qui est-tu, Yukino ?**_

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une bombe. Un obus qui aurait explosé en mille morceaux, soufflant tout sur son passage. Les souvenirs, les sentiments, les pensées.

Rogue ne la reconnaissait pas. Rogue avait oublié, tout oublié.

C'est impossible, impensable. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

Bordel, il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié. Et comment se faisait-il qu'il soit toujours en vie, d'ailleurs ? Les souvenirs affluaient si vite à son esprit qu'elle tressaillit.

**-Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?** balbutia t-elle, pétrifiée sur place.

Yukino ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus n'y avait plus qu'elle et ce cauchemar.

_**Les sirènes hurlent. Tout semble s'effriter autour d'elle. Elle lève les yeux, et aperçoit les faisceaux de lumière rouge qui balayent la poussière comme les yeux d'un loup. Parce qu'ils les cherchent. Qu'ils détruisent tous sur leur passage, et que personne ne leur échappera.**_

_**Et les chaises grincent. Elle regarde autour d'elle, désespérée. Elle n'entend plus rien. Tout n'est que fracas, et elle ne voit que les ténèbres.**_

_**On la bousculait. Partout des cris retentissaient, des adultes hurlaient des ordres. Mais Yukino **_**_n'écoutait plus rien._**

_**-Rogue !**_

_**Elle hurlait. Elle pleurait, parce qu'elle ne savais pas ou est son ami, qu'elle l'avait perdu dans le chaos des explosions. Que sa main avait lâché la sienne, sans savoir que c'était la dernière fois que leurs doigts s'effleuraient. Elle hurlait parce qu'elle avait peur, que l'angoisse serrait ses doigts glacés autour de son cœur. Elle devait le retrouver coûte que coûte. Peu importe s'ils mouraient tous les deux. Elle s'en fichait, elle se fichait de tout. Elle avait juste besoin -désespérément besoin- de Rogue. Et les larmes coulaient. Elles roulaient sur ses joues, se mêlant à la poussière grisâtre qui recouvrait sa peau, s'incrustait dans ses cheveux.**_

_**-Elle a eu de la chance de s'en tirer. Déclara quelqu'un.**_

_**Et Yukino pleurait. Elle pleurait parce que la chance lui avait volé son ami.**_

Les yeux de la blanche s'écarquillaient de terreur tandis que ces images repassaient inlassablement dans son esprit, comme un fer qu'on applique sur une cicatrice a peine estompée.

C'était impossible. Rogue était mort. Mort. Elle avait eu tant de mal à se faire à cette idée atroce, a accepter le fait qu'il ne reviendrais jamais.

Faust, le roi avide de pouvoir, avait lancé ces guerriers en quête de cristal lacryma, pillant ainsi les royaumes voisins.

C'était pour ça qu'il était mort, pour de l'énergie magique ? De tous les villages environnants -vulnérables en raison de leur éloignement de la capitale-, il avait fallu que ce soit le leur qui soit bombardé ? Il avait fallu que ce soit lui qu'elle perde, parmi la centaine de camarades de classes qui avaient vécu la catastrophe ?

Et pour la première fois, elle avait haï sa chance. Elle l'avait détestée. Pourquoi étais-ce elle qui avait survécu ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte avec lui ?

Yukino avait quitté son village natal. Sans se retourner. Bon sang, elle ne parviendrait pas à vivre de cette manière, pas sans lui.

Et elle avait fait de la chance sa force. Elle avait fait de la solitude sa carapace.

Mais ni la force, ni la chance, ni la solitude n'étaient parvenues a fermer la blessure.

Jamais elle n'avait été sujette à de telles hallucinations. Des rêves, des cauchemars. Mais jamais de cette manière, pas en étant éveillée.

Pourtant, cet homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui la regardait en souriant ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais il était là. Il était là, et il lui souriait.

Et ce sourire lui donnait envie de pleurer, tant elle espérait qu'il ne s'évanouirait pas. Si bien que l'idée effroyable qu'il disparaisse de sa vue l'effraya aussitôt.

Sans réfléchir, elle se rua sur lui. Elle fondit sur ce qu'elle croyait être une illusion. Une chimère qui la hantait. Un leurre.

Mais lorsqu'elle le percuta, et qu'au lieu de le traverser, ses bras se verrouillèrent autour de sa taille, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Et ils tombèrent. Ils tombèrent sous le coup de l'illusion, de ce moment trop improbable pour être vrai.

Parce que ce qui brille est un leurre, ce qui brille peut fondre au soleil.

Rogue brillait. Sa chevelure de charbon brillait, ses yeux cerise brillaient -d'amour ?

Et elle songea que s'il lui avait fallu tomber un million de fois dans ce lac pour le retrouver, elle l'aurait fait. S'il elle avait dû sauter du haut de cette cascade un million de fois, elle l'aurait fait.

Yukino se foutait de la profondeur de ce foutu lac, des rochers menaçants qui se dressaient en contrebas. Il était dans ses bras, et ses doigts aggripaient désespérément le col de la chemise.

Il était vivant, ce n'était pas un rêve, pas simplement un de ces songes affreusement frustrants qui la réveillaient parfois en sursaut la nuit, seule avec ses souvenirs et son coeur en poussière.

Rogue était là. Avec elle. Ils tombaient, et elle en était affreusement heureuse.

Ils tombèrent si vite, qu'avant même que Rogue ne se rende compte qu'ils étaient en chute libre, l'eau froide les avaient englouti. Sous l'eau, les rayons du soleil projetaient une clarté bleue, dévoilant un monde aquatique flou.

Ils dérivèrent plus profondément dans le lac, emportés par l'élan de leur chute. Et plus ils dérivaient vers le fond, plus Yukino perdait non seulement l'oxygène de ses poumons, mais aussi la rationalité de ses actions.

Les filaments de lumière argentée se mouvaient comme des serpents sur le fond sablonneux du lac. Un poisson passa entre les pierres aux reflets mauves. Un faible courant agitait les algues bleues.

Et ils étaient toujours sous l'eau, incapables de croire ce qu'ils voyaient, indifférents de l'univers aquatique qu'ils bouleversaient.

Rogue cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incapable de remonter à la surface. Il laissait l'eau ralentir la vitesse de leur descente. Ses poumons le brûlaient, et au moment où la sensation d'étourdissement allait devenir insupportable, le contact des lèvres de la blanche contre les siennes lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

Elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il était là, de lui faire comprendre à quel point c'était important pour elle. Pour qu'il s'en souvienne, bon sang.

Et lui, il avait surtout besoin de respirer là. Parce qu'à ce rythme là, ils allaient se noyer d'amour. Tous les deux.

Le souffle de la blanche envahit sa bouche, tandis qu'elle lui insufflait le peu d'air qui subsistait dans ses poumons, qui paraissaient sur le point de prendre feu. Et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent presque lascivement.

Ce tourbillon de sentiments l'étourdissait. C'était tellement bon. Néanmoins, Rogue aurait préféré ne pas être plongé une bonne dizaine de mètres sous l'eau.

Mais ses poumons le brûlaient. Des couleurs inconnues dansaient devant ses paupières. Il fallait qu'il respire.

Rogue était en train de se noyer. Il se noyait d'amour.

Les doigts de la blanche saisirent les siens, et sa prise autour de sa taille se relâcha pour qu'ils puissent nager jusqu'à la surface. Le soleil qui brillait au delà de la barrière miroitante du lac semblait si loin, que Rogue s'étonna de le revoir si vite. Lentement, leurs pieds retrouvèrent le chemin du sol sablonneux couvert d'algues.

Ils émergèrent, comme on émerge d'un rêve. Le soleil réapparut au dessus de leurs têtes, le monde recommença à tourner dans le bon sens.

Les deux respirèrent enfin. Au bord de l'évanouissement, ils se soutirent mutuellement, chancelants, pour ne pas tomber.

-**Souviens toi. Souviens toi...Bon sang...**

Elle criait presque cet ordre, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir tout oublié, c'était impossible, impensable.

Ses doigts parcoururent sa joue d'opaline, essuyant les larmes -l'eau?- qui y perlaient, pour finir par replacer une de ses mèches d'ivoire derrière son oreille.

C'était de l'eau, ouais. Yukino ne pleurait pas. Elle était forte, elle était chanceuse.

Mais bon sang, ça l'angoissait tellement de se dire que Rogue pouvait l'avoir oubliée. Elle se sentait tellement faible, comme un une simple bourrasque pouvait l'emporter sans qu'elle oppose une quelconque résistance.

**-Ça commence à me revenir**. sourit le brun.

Cette fille, il l'avait vue dans ses rêves depuis le jour où ses souvenirs avaient été réduits à néants. Il n'était même pas capable de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait représenté pour lui.

L'avait-il aimée, a cette époque qui refaisait doucement surface par flashs douloureux ?

Elle était loin, la petite fille de ses souvenirs, qui courait sur la voie et dansait dans la neige.

Il ne savait pas qui elle avait été, il était incapable de s'en souvenir. Ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, s'ils avaient ri, s'ils avaient pleuré. Et c'était troublant d'être emporté dans ce tourbillon de sentiments confus, comme une vague qui l'aurait fauché sans prévenir.

Parce que cette fille, elle le savait. Elle se souvenait.

Elle savait pourquoi il sentait son coeur le brûler, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle savait. Elle savait tout.

Rogue et Yukino restèrent là, debout au milieu du lac, leurs bottes s'enfonçant dans le sol spongieux. Ils restèrent là, et ils comblèrent ces années d'absence. D'oubli. De perte.

Ils auraient le temps de rattraper celui qu'ils avaient perdu -celui qu'on leur avait volé. Ils auraient le temps de rentrer chez eux. Mais pour l'instant, il resteraient sur l'îlot le plus proche.

Le fleuve coulerait lentement autour d'eux.

Il lui parlerait de la première fois où il s'était réveillé, de la blancheur aveuglante de sa chambre d'hôpital. Des larmes de ses parents lorsqu'il s'était avéré incalable de se souvenir de son propre prénom. De la douleur qui vrillait parfois encore son crâne lorsque ses souvenirs lui revenaient par flashs. Il lui parlerait de Sting, de tous les gens qu'il avait rencontrés après l'accident.

Elle l'écouterait, arrachant machinalement les brins d'herbe qui tombaient à portée de ses doigts fins.

Ses doigts traceraient lentement les contours de son tatouage, s'attardant sur les quatres feuilles du trèfle, et l'interrogeraient du regard.

Encore une chose qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée de cette poupée aux cheveux de neige qui le hantait depuis plus de sept ans.

**-La chance, hein** ? rirait-il.

Yukino sourirais, et ses mains viendraient d'elles même ébouriffer les cheveux de Rogue.

Le sourire qui lui répondrait lui ferait prendre conscience que ça n'était pas de la chance. C'était plus, bien plus que de la chance.

Parce qu'il était là. Vivant. Amnésique- mais qu'importait, il était à elle.

Tout serait calme. Elle ne dirait rien, s'acharnant toujours distraitement sur l'herbe verte brins d'herbe.

Et il regarderait le ciel d'Edolas virer au violet, tandis que le soleil enflammait la ligne de l'horizon. Il passait distraitement ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides.

Elle en aurait marché, des kilomètres, pour le retrouver. Et c'était peut être ça qui l'avait pratiquement fait se noyer de bonheur.

* * *

Fini ! C: J'espère que ça vous a plu (et le cas échéant, ma proposition plus haut à propos de la tronçonneuse tiens toujours, après j'dis ça, j'dis rien)

J'ai pas vraiment respecté la contrainte du caractère inversé. Mais bon, si Edo Rogue ne parle pas, c'est parce qu'il est tout seul, et aussi parce qu'il est amnésique. M'enfin vous verrez par vous mêmes. Pour ce qui est de Edo Yukino, j'estime m'en être assez bien sortie.

Merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas.

**PS** : J'ai prévu un bonus où on verra Earth Rogue, Earth Sting et Earth Yukino, hihihi. Ce sera de l'humour, je préviens.

_**Aeliheart974, pape du RoYu et de l'Edo RoYu.**_


End file.
